Unusal Paths Chapter one
by troublewolf
Summary: Sam and Dean met an unusual reaper, one that scares an angel. Warned to have nothing to do with her, they find themselves needing her, or at least think they do.
1. Chapter 1

Writers notes: I wasn't sure I was going to print this, it's still in the process of being written. Some might remember Tala from Torchwood Revisited. She also has her own story, Soul Collector. I would like to know if anyone finds this story interesting or not. I proofread but anything can slip through. I don't mind suggestions or mistakes pointed out. Thanks you for reading.

UNUSAL PATHS

CHAPTER ONE

The dark blue almost vintage Impala rolled to a stop in front of the local drinking hole. Night had fallen and the air was cold as the two men disembarked. The shorter of the two's jean waist band showed a peak of a gun handle as his short jacket rode up. He tugged it back into place as he called over to the other.

"Well, Sammie, this is the kind of place even you might get lucky at."

"Lucky at what, Dean?" The other one grumbled. They were brothers although they didn't appear all that alike except when a person looked into their eyes. "Herpes?"

The other one laughed shortly, "I swear, you are a Pollyanna!"

They started up the porch stairs when the shorter one stopped. He held up his hand and the other one paused also. With hand signals, Dean told his brother that something was going on toward the end of the parking lot. Both drew their guns and advanced slowly passed all the huge trucks and SUV's. As they got toward the end of the row of vehicles, they could hear talking. Two different male voices and a little softer one, a female. They kept their guns ready as they paused behind one especially tall four by four. Dean peered over the hood and tried to make sense of what he was watching. Were they demons?

"Come on, sugar. We can show you a time that will change your life!" One of the men, a tall thin blonde was saying to a woman dressed in a long black coat. She had silver hair that shone in the tall parking lot lights. She didn't seem a bit afraid. In fact, she gave a laugh, which seemed to confuse her company.

"Look guys, or should I say vampires? I am really tired tonight and not in the best mood. If you run off now, I won't chase you down and take your heads." As she said this she pulled a katana from under her coat. The men, or vampire's faces became inhuman as long teeth showed as the first one who had spoken snarled.

"You lose, bitch!" This was when it got interesting. As fast as vamps could move, the woman was faster! In surprise, Dean and Sam could only watch as she used her sword to take the vamps heads. As she had told them she would. It was over in mere seconds. The brothers looked at each other in surprise and shock as her voice came softly to them.

"You can come out the now." The woman was cleaning her sword on one vamps clothes as the brothers stepped warily around the four by four. They still kept their guns ready. She saw this and just gave a nod.

"You are both well trained hunters. Sorry you couldn't rush in and rescue me, but no man has done that since I was five years old, a long time ago." She hung her sword back inside her coat and faced them. "I need a drink." She started for the bar. "You all coming?"

Inside, she headed for a back table and slowly sat down, catching the eye of a server. By the time the brothers had joined her a woman was there to take an order.

The boys ordered beer, the woman, to the surprise of the brothers, ordered a bottle of Jack Daniels. The woman saw their looks and just said with a twist of her narrow lips, "I'm drinking Jack to honor Jack. If you want to join me, get a glass."

Then as they waited for the drinks, she sat back in her chair and gave the brothers a piecing look.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. You're both still kicking. Wonder who won the pool?" The last was said almost to herself. "Who could have told all those years ago that the combination of the Campbell's and the Winchester lines would bred such good hunters? Your Dad might not have been bred hunter but he put all of the others who were to shame once he got started."

Dean found himself leaning forward and demanding in his hard voice, "Who the hell are you?"

"You, I can do without. Put your gun down before I shove it down your self-righteous throat." She turned to Sam. "You're still halfway human, I'll talk to you." But before she said another word, the server came back with their drinks. So she waiting till she poured a generous amount of the whiskey in a glass and drank it. "To you, boyo!"

Sam cleared his throat and ventured, "Ah, just who are you?"

She put her glass down and poured another. "My name is Tala. Just Tala. I am not a vamp, werewolf, demon or anything else you boys kill. Well, in fact you can't kill me." She snorted a laugh and drank again.

Dean, never accused of having a long fuse, ground out, "Six bullets to the chest would do it!"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Calm yourself. At your age now, your blood pressure must be getting up there."

"My age!" He almost squeaked while giving his brother an incredulous look.

"Tell me, boyo, how old do you think I am?" She asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Sam realized they were a very lovely shade of green with specks of gold in them.

"Oh, I don't know. Twenty five or so." Dean guessed sourly.

Tala downed another drink and poured again. "Add about 175 years to that."

She had a hard time keeping a straight face at the brother's looks. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't come across long lived before?"

"Are you…some kind of demi-god?" Sam asked softly. The bar was quiet all of a sudden. But then someone fed the juke box and noise again covered their talk.

Tala actually almost choked as he asked this. "No! Good god no! Who the hell would want to be? No, boyo, I'm a reaper."

"I've met reapers before, lady, and you're no reaper." Dean growled, tightening his grip on his chrome plated gun.

"Cool your jets, Dean. You've never met my kind before." Tala drank again.

"There are different kinds?" Dean looked so surprised at this.

"Yeap. Frankly, there are only a few of us. We collect evil souls, truly evil souls who have escaped from hell. So don't worry, I won't get yours." She grinned and drank again.

A part of Dean realized that the woman wasn't showing any sign of being affected by the whiskey. He felt unsure about what was going on and it was putting him in a bad mood.

"How did you know those were vamps?" He asked.

"Smell. They smelled of blood and death. You just smell of human and death, Sam here smells better but death still lingers. His humanity is stronger." Tala told them.

"But..I've got.."

"Demon blood? Boyo, that vanished when you rode old lightbringer to the cage. It burned out of your system just as it did any remaining kids of his."

"So you work for Death?" Dean asked.

"That quaint old man? No, he has nothing to do with this. My souls are already dead. Frankly I've never seen my employers but I think they are a combination of both sides."

"Your employers?" Sam questioned.

"Oh yeah."

"But how do you know all this about us?" Sam added.

"Hunters are all the talk at times. Especially you boys. You've both been dead and brought back more times than it's good for the world. Poor Bobby never had that, did he?" Tala held her glass up in a salute before refilling it. The level in the bottle was falling fast.

"Can I ask who is this Jack you're drinking to?" This was Sam.

"My first and my last. A lovely man from the future and the past. Don't worry boys, the whiskey doesn't affect me." She told them as she refilled her glass again.

"My head is starting to hurt." Dean said to his brother. Sam gave him a short look and leaned toward Tala.

"Is there something we can do?"

"Sweet. No, you go kill some vamps or something. I'm fine. Dean, either put that gun away or I'll do it for you." Her smile vanished as she faced him. Not a fool, Dean slowly pulled the gun back and tucked it away. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he did so. But a smile returned to Tala's face as she drank.

"You boys should take a vacation, or at least leave this town. Things are going to get hot here the next few days." Tala said and then stood up. She had already paid for the bottle and she grabbed it up as she stood. "Goodnight." Then to the boy's amazement, she stepped to the side and vanished.

The brothers sat there and then looked around. No one seemed to notice the disappearing act, they saw. Each took a pull of their beers and then Dean spoke.

"Boy! You meet all sorts of interesting people in this business."

Sam had to laugh but then he got serious. "Wonder what she meant by things getting hot here?"

"Well, maybe there's a volcano going to explode here. How the hell would I know?" Dean snarled. He wanted a whiskey now. He flagged the server over and ordered one, Sam declined. But his sharp mind was spinning.

"She killed two vamps without breaking a sweat. She called Death a quaint old man, Dean!" Sam looked at his brother and asked him, "Do you think she knows where God is?"

Dean shrugged. "Who knows where he's gone. Probably in Mexico watching donkey shows or something. Why don't you ask her next time?"

Sam said thoughtfully, more to himself then to his brother. "You think there will be a next time?"

Dean just laughed and rank his whiskey, giving the server an interested look. Sam just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The brothers got back to their motel room just as dawn was breaking and both needed a hot shower. Their clothes were splattered with dark blood, proof as their night time actions. They had cleared out a whole nest of vampires and even managed to save two victims who were slated to be the next night's dinner. Sam waved his brother ahead of him as Dean bared the brunt of the gore. So instead Sam sat at the small table and started cleaning his gun and knife. He was done by the time Dean was finished.

Walking out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry and a larger towel wrapped around his middle Dean grabbed a beer from the small refrigerator.

"Did you leave any hot water?" Sam kidded good natured. "Or towels?"

"Yeah, there one left." Dean said and sat on his bed to finish drinking the beer. Then as he heard the shower start, he dried himself off and grabbed clean clothes to pull on. But he made sure his gun was close at hand.

Snapping his jeans closed and pulling a shirt over his head, he was aware of a presence behind him. Whirling with the gun, he snapped out, "Castiel!"

"Hi Dean." The angel returned in his monotone voice. Deans height but with a rumpled raincoat and a bit of a stubble, Castiel gave Dean a questioning look. "You look perturbed."

"Your silent arrivals gives me heart attacks." Dean started then added. "I didn't know there were different reapers."

Castiel's face became a little distracted as he didn't answer right away.

"I met one tonight. Named Tala."

Castiel still hadn't answered when Sam came out, grumbling. "Dean! Next time do a little clean up behind yourself, will you? Oh, hi, Cass."

"Hello Sam. Dean says you met a reaper tonight."

"Yes. Her name is Tala."

Cass finally answered Dean. "Just as there are different levels of angels so too are there reapers. I am not at liberty to tell you more."

"Well, she seemed to know about our parents. Plus why could we see her?"

Cass looked pained. "Dean, I am not supposed to talk about them."

"Gee, Cass. You're just a font of information tonight!" Dean said in a huff, throwing his used towels toward the bathroom.

"There certain things we are not supposed to talk about with humans."

As Dean glared at him, Sam put in, "She did tell us a little. She seemed to be mourning someone named Jack. She even described Death as a 'quaint old man'."

"Sammie's got a crush on her." Dean said snidely.

"Dean, Sam. Please listen to me. If you come across her again, do not get in her way, do you understand? You cannot kill her but she can and will kill you." Casstiel warned in a strong voice, almost showing emotion. Almost as if he worried about them.

"Is she still human?" Sam couldn't help but ask but all he got was a pained expression from the angel.

"Sam, even an arch angel cannot kill her kind. She used to be human." He finally did say.

"Awesome." Dean ground out. "How's the God hunt?"

"Slow. It's a big world." The angel admitted. Casstiel didn't just sit down and take a seat like a human would, but stood there, waiting.

"We're going to get some food, want to come along?" Dean finally asked s Sam was pulling on his shoes.

"I will come and keep you company." The angel told them.

The three headed back to the bar they had drank in last night.

The place was busy, but Dean headed to the table they had last night. He was hoping the same server was on. He liked the way she looked. He was in luck, she was. The woman came over all smiles.

"You boys came back. We do a great bacon cheese burger." She told them. Sam asked about a salad. Cass ordered whatever Dean did. As they waited for the food, Dean looked around and snarled.

"Think she'll show up tonight?"

"She has better things to do." Cass offered. "I would like to ask her a few questions, though." He said this almost thoughtfully.

When the food came, they ate in relative quiet. Afterwards Sam pulled out the sheets of paper he had been carrying as usual. The papers were report of strange weather patterns and suspicious deaths in Indiana. He read them off to the others then waited for their reply's.

"What is it with Indiana? We've had a lot of jobs there these last few years." Dean observed.

"Conditions just are right. I know of no reason for it myself." Cass put in.

Sam frowned. His Dad had tracked weather patterns to pin point place were demons are likely to appear. They had used it to track Dick, the Leviathan. They always pointed to something weird going on.

"Okay, what's going on there?" Dean asked, giving the server a look that told her he was interested. She gave him a slow smile and mimed writing down something. Dean grinned.

"The papers report some suspicious deaths. Slit throats, a few wives killing husbands. No firm cause either. The one couple had just gotten married. Family says they had been engaged for years." Sam reported.

"The slit throats?"

"One police man who walked a beat, one reporter."

"I've known a few of those who people wanted to slit their throats. " Dean observed. "Wonder what it is."

"We don't have Bobby anymore." Sam said sadly.

"Have you boys heard of any angel deaths?" Casstiel asked as the server came over and handed Dean a piece of paper. In fact, Cass got one also and it wasn't a bill. The angel had been around the brothers long enough to know what the note was bout. He looked up and caught the eye of a pretty little blonde sitting at the bar. Dean saw this and said, "Good for you, Cass! Now get up and go over there!"

Cass seemed a little embarrassed as he said. "I do not have time for romance."

"I doubt she's interested in romance, Cass my man!" Dean told him with a huge grin. "But mine also wants something different than romance. Just my style!" Dean entered the number and name into his smart phone. "We don't have to leave tonight anyway."

Sam started to say something but then held his tongue. Something had caught his eye outside. He tried not to let it show, but his brother knew him all too well.

"What is it, Sam?"

"I'll met you back at the motel room." He said, quickly gathering the papers and his jacket, hurrying out of the bar.

Dean could not believe his brother! Just because no woman passed a number to him? He tried to see Sam out the window, but the view was limited.

Cass saw Dean trying to look and offered. "A woman must of. There's a woman in a long black coat out there."

Dean shoved his chair back, threw some money on the table, saying, "That's Tala!"

By the time both had gotten outside, Sam was gone.

Sam's head ached and his stomach was still doing flip flops when he saw the motel room around him. There was a hand on his arm holding him up.

"Sorry about that, it's rough the first time." It was Tala's voice beside him.

"How did you do that?" He managed.

"I can walk between dimensions, Sam. It's a perk of the job."

Sam could only stand and stare at her. "A job."

"Yeah, like hunting's your job. I was once an assassin. Got killed and then offered the job catching evil souls." She explained patiently. She sat on the bed.

"Sam, I brought you here to make sure you understand why I'm telling you and your brother to get out of town. Sometimes when I have to fight a soul, it gets a little messy. Or a lot messy, truth to tell."

"How do they do it, fight?" Sam was intrigued.

Tala shrugged, "Not sure. But they can mimic humans or objects. They can't hide from me because I can smell them."

"What does evil smell like?"

"To me, burnt plastic." She admitted.

"How did you know the demon blood was gone?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't smell it. Hey, who was in here earlier, beside your brother?" Tala suddenly asked.

"Just Cass."

"Casstiel, the angel? So it's true, you guys have an angel on your shoulder."

"Cass is a friend. He has helped us in the past and we help him when we can." Sam told her as he sat beside her. "So you're after an escaped soul here?"

"A big one. I was just in England and brought back three fallen angels. Seems there's one here too. They do not like to go back."

"Yeah, we've found out that most angels are dicks."

Tala laughed at this then asked, "Where are you boys off to?"

"I think a small town in Indiana, called New Hope. There's some deaths we need to check on." Sam was telling her when she jumped to her feet, looking at the windows.

"Your brother is back. I'll see you Sam. Take care." Then she vanished.

Dean rushed in, his chrome plated gun in hand. Sam just watched him in silence as Cass brought up the rear. Finally when Dean saw that they were the only ones in the room, he turned to Sam and demanded, "Where is she?"

"Well, Dean. Not here."

"Damn it, Sam!"

"No, don't damn it Sam to me!" Sam got off the bed and faced his brother down. "I'm tired of you treating me like a child! You wonder why I go off sometimes. It's that! You may be older than me but you're not my father, get it?"

"Okay, fine! What did you talk about?"

"We have some state secrets you're worried about? Tala just wanted to make sure we were not staying here in town. Something bad is going to happen here, Dean." Sam said sullenly. He saw Cass and said, "Cass, do you know what's going to happen?"

"I don't, Sam. While I'm an angel, I don't get told things anymore, nor are any of my brothers talking about it. I do know she did bring back some fallen angels back to hell recently. Angels are afraid of her." Cass then turned to Dean. "Dean, I think I should go. Remember what I told you about her. Leave this town, please." Then there was a rustle of wings and Cass was gone.

Dean looked frustrated as he said. "Okay get your gear. We're heading to New Hope. Tonight."

Sam shook his head but gathered his things and got his jacket. Within minutes they were rolling down the road to Indiana.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

They entered New Hope just as dawn was breaking. Dean saw a breakfast place so they pulled to a stop in front and entered. Dean got a heart attack special, much to Sam's disgust. After they ate, they located the only small motel there was and got a room. Changing into their suits and making sure they had the right badges, they located the police office.

As usual, police didn't look too closely at FBI badges, but would dig out reports and show bodies to the agents. Wanting them gone as soon as possible. Dean always got a kick out of this as he knew they weren't real FBI and the FBI were not showing up any time soon.

Sam was better at examining bodies, so Dean just gave them a curious look. He had seen so much death since a kid, it didn't bother him. But he watched as his brother poked and prodded the corpses, or at least the two still in the morgue. The slit throats. The dead husbands had already been buried but the reports were very in depth.

"So?" Dean prompted his brother as Sam was reading.

"Well, the husbands both died from blows to the head. Says here that the wives came home, got upset about nothing and just killed their husbands. The slit throats are strangers to one another, they were both found in local parks, not even the same one."

"So is this for us or not?" Dean demanded, tired of the town already.

"I think something's not right here." Sam told him, closing the files. "Let's go talk to the first wife, Helen Johnson. She's over at the county jail."

"Okay, fine by me!"

The Impala roared off down the street and they were soon at the local jail. The fake badges worked here too and soon they were in an interview room with an older woman of fifty sitting across from them, a look of concern on her face.

"Should my lawyer be here?" She asked as Dean sat down. Sam remained standing.

"Mrs. Johnson, we are just going to go over your statement, that's all." Dean assured her. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"The beginning? Well, I had gone to church, choir practice it were. I came home around ten and James was sitting in his chair, watching a football game. He loves to watch football." Here she smiled, "I went into the kitchen and got a knife and came back and plunged it into his chest."

Dean and Sam looked surprised at how matter of fact she said this. Dean gave a cough and asked softly.

"You just stabbed him?"

"Oh, yes. Right in his chest."

Dean leaned forward and asked, "Can I ask why? It's not in the report."

"I'm a demon, that's why." She smiled at him and suddenly her eyes were fully black! Demon eyes. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Dean slowly got up and looked at Sam. "Uh, we'll get back to you about that. Sam?" The brothers edged out of the interview room and Dean was whispering furiously. "We can't gank her here!"

"We need to do an exorcism, Dean. Not kill her." Sam replied. "Here comes the officer."

Dean fell silent and gave the officer who approached a tight smile. "Sgt. Wells."

"She tell you she's a demon?" The man laughed. "She and the other one are crazy as a loon."

"Have any doctors seen her?" Sam asked.

"Yes. They are going to move the two to the state hospital next week."

Dean looked at Sam with a calculated look. They had to exorcise the demons before then.

"Well, Sgt. Thanks for the help. It's oblivious the poor woman isn't…right." Dean lied. The man agreed and the brothers left.

As they walked to the car, Sam said, "Now what are we going to do? They need to be exorcised."

"That they do. Maybe Cass can help." Dean said, his voice tired, surprising Sam. "Let's go to the motel."

Once there and out of their suits, Dean called out Cass a few times but nothing happened.

Sam watched with a concerned face and then asked. "You think he's busy?"

"He's an angel. What could he be doing?" Dean said in an angry tone.

"Dean, he's not our personal angel." Sam said.

"I know that!"

"I was just…."

There was a sudden sound of wings and then Cass was standing before them.

"Sam, Dean."

"Hi Cass. We need your help." Dean started but Cass was moving to the TV and turning it on. "You need to see this."

The news was just starting and the top story was about the small town that was burnt down in strange explosions.

Dean watched it a minute then said. "Hey, wasn't that were we…"

"She did warn us." Sam put in.

"And I warned you. See what she is capable of? Or the souls she hunts?" Cass sounded upset.

"We haven't seen her since then." Sam protested.

"Make sure you stay that way." Cass said sternly. "What do you need me to do?"

Dean went on and told him of the two women who were possessed. "We need you to zip in there and zip them out to us so we can exorcise them. Then you can zip them back in."

"Where are you doing this? Here?"

"No. We'll show you an abandoned factory at the edge of town. We can do it there. No one will hear the screams." An exercised demon screamed loudly. Very loudly.

"Okay, I can do that, if you think it needs done."

"Well, we can't let demons go to prison." Dean pointed out.

"But those poor women will." Cass protested. "They are innocents. Can't we just let them go?"

"And do what, Cass? Be on the run the rest of their life? They're better off in jail. Demons won't want to be there." Dean pointed out. "Let's get this show on the road, guys!"

The three bundled back into the impala and headed for the factory. Cass knew where the jail was and he knew who the woman were so Dean and Sam waited at the factory for him to return. They set up the devils trap and a chair with chains.

Quickly Cass returned with one woman, who struggled and cursed as she was placed in the chair and chained. Immobilized she spat and yelled as Sam began the exorcism. As it ended, the black demon smoke rolled out and down to hell as the demon occupied human screamed and screamed. Finally as the last of the smoke filtered out and the body collapsed, Dean checked her pulse. Not all possessed humans lived. But this woman was not occupied long. She still lived. Dean and Sam removed the chains and Cass quickly returned her to the jail and brought back the other.

As they were chaining the demon up, Dean asked, "Did anyone see you?"

"No. It's dark there." Cass assured him.

Again Sam recited the words and the demon fled the human body. But this time the woman didn't pass out. As the last black smoke fled, she opened tear stained eyes and saw the three men who were looking at her in surprise.

"Oh, I knew someone would save me! Thank you! Please, can I go home now?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." Dean told her as he undid the chains. The woman began to plead, crying and pleading as Cass zapped her back. When he returned, Dean asked him, "Will she remember?"

"No. I fixed it."  
"Maybe they can get off on a mental unfit plea." Sam offered, seeing how it upset Cass.

"You're justice system is not truly fair, is it?" Cass observed as the boys cleaned up their site.

Dean stopped and looked at the angel. "Cass, when is anything really fair in our world?"

"I know, it's just that things are so mixed up now." Cass sounded confused and sad.

Sam tried to help by pointing out that at least the demons were gone.

"Yes, there is that." Cass acceded.

"Well, Cass. Thanks for the help. I didn't look forward to breaking into a jail." Dean said, remembering the last time they had gone to jail to stop a ghost.

"It's not the breaking into, it's the breaking out that's the hard part." Sam put in. "Any way, thanks Cass." Sam reached over and shook the angel's hand.

"I thank you too. I am still looking for God." Cass told them.

"Well, when you find him, let us know." Dean said aside as he began to walk out of the factory.

Back at the hotel, by themselves, Dean grabbed a beer and Sam opened his computer.

Dean saw this and said between gulps, "Come on, Sammie. Can't we rest one night?"

"Yeah…just checking. That town that was destroyed…it held about five hundred people but only three were killed."

"Not bad odds." Dean observed.

"Do you think Tala killed them?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "My bet would have been that evil soul. Who knows? Besides, why ask?"

Sam gave a shrug himself, "Just wondering."

"Sammie, you need to get some sleep. Forget about her. Remember what Cass said, she's dangerous."

Sam gave a small laugh. "That describes almost everyone we know."

Dean paused in a drink and gave a small nod. "That it does, Sammie, that it does.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning the boys were on the road again. Sam had a lead on some deaths in Arkansas.

As he read off some of the reports, Dean asked in a puzzled tone.

"Didn't we kill off that horseman?"

"We got his ring, yeah. It's got to be another entity. Since Bobby is no longer here to do our research, I've been trying to discover what else it could be. I'll go over Dad's notes tonight and see if there is anything else. Sounds demon ridden to me. One guy ate till he literally burst."

"Ouch!" Dean said. "Sounds like gluttony to me. What else could drive a human to do that?"

"Well, there is all kinds of gluttony you know. Not just food. One man died after having sex for thirty six hours straight." Sam replied.

Dean smiled, "Not a bad way to go."

"Yeah, well the corners report said his..uh…unit was just raw meat. His heart gave out. He wasn't a young man."

"Still, I bet he had a smile on his face." Dean joked as he stepped on the gas.

"Uggg." Sam just grimaced. His brothers appetite for sex never ceased to amaze him. But something nagged at Sam. He knew he had heard of something like this before. He needed to study their father's journal. It looked like another all nighter for research. Sam sighed and laid his head back on the seat. He wished Dean would put more effort into researching. Maybe one day he would.

About two in the morning, Sam shouted, "Got it!"

A dazed Dean almost fell off his bed. Scrambling up he demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"I know what it is, Dean! It's a Haagenii, the Prince of gluttony. Dad came across one years ago. We must have been in school at the time. He killed on over by Flagstaff."

Dean rubbed his eyes and came over to the table where Sam had the journal laying out.

"Does it say how he killed it?" Dean grabbed Sam's warm beer and downed it with a grimace.

"Yeah, he beheaded it. With a katana. Did Dad have one?"

"Yeah, I've got it in the trunk. Might need an edge, though. I'll go get it."

Dean went out and dug around to find the sword. He and Sam never used it, they had machetes to use on vamps and liked those. A sword seemed… unnecessary. But when he brought it back into the room, he saw it need to be sharpened. He brought out the wet stone and set to work. Sam handed him a beer as he set to work. By daylight he had a good edge back on it. Dean swung it around a bit and grinned, "I might just like this."

"Don't cut your face off." Sam cautioned.

"Or your foot." Cass put in, almost causing Dean to do just that at his sudden appearance.

"Cass!" Dean shouted, stopping his swing short of his foot. Off balance, he hopped a bit and then put the sword down on the bed.

"You were thinking of me?" Cass offered.

"When can you hear us thinking?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"If it's loud enough."  
"Okay, what's a Haagenii?"

"The Prince of gluttony? Trouble." Cass said in his even voice. "Is that what the sword is for?"

"Our Father killed one with it years ago." Sam offered.

"You have to behead them under a full moon."

Sam's face fell. "It didn't say that."

"You've got a week until a full moon." Cass pointed out.

"If it is this haagweeni, how many people will it kill before then?" Dean asked in disgust. "We need to kill it now."

"That's the only way I know of disposing of one. Unless…" Cass stopped.

"Unless what, Cass?" Dean prodded.

"I wouldn't even suggest this, but since she likes Sam…"

"The collector can kill it?"

"A collector can kill anything, Dean." Cass pointed out. "That's why angels fear them."

"Good. How do contact her?" Dean asked.

"You can't."

"You can, though, can't you?" Sam guessed. He hated asking Cass to do something he didn't want to do.

"I can try."

"Is there a spell or something?" Dean asked.

"No." Cass said. "I just have to call. Since God is…gone…it might take a while."

"I thought you said she didn't work for God." This was from Sam.

"She doesn't but it is said he still holds the reins on things."

"Okay, then, can you do it?" dean wanted to know.

"I will try." Cass said and blinked out with a rustle of wings.

"Awesome."

"Dean…"

"What?"

"Didn't you see how uncomfortable he was with this?"

"So? We're uncomfortable with lots of things we have to do but we do it."

"Yeah, but this is Cass we're talking about. If he is uncomfortable about something, shouldn't we be too?"

"Hey, if it gets the job done. Don't we have some stiffs to poke round on?"

Sam just shook his head.

The boys donned their suits and made sure their fake ID's were in place and headed for the police station. Dean was correct, they had stiffs to poke around on. Four to be exact. Most corpses were not pleasant to be around, even in the cold of the morgue. Two of the dead were deaths from over eating, way over eating. Sam gave them a quick exam, but read the coroner reports closely. There was no apparent reason for the gluttony. The sex addict was a sad sight and made the boys want to cross their legs, uncomfortable. But soon Sam thought they had learned all they could and they left the morgue. They talked as they walked back to the Impala.

"Well, so do we have a Haagweeni loose here?" Dean asked as he jingled the keys.

"A Haagenii, Dean. And yes, I would think so. We better carry that katana tonight." Sam warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Awesome." Dean didn't like to use different weapons, he liked to use his chrome plated gun. "Tell me, how do we find it?"

"Maybe Cass can help us there."

"Oh, the same Cass you were upset about using?"

Sam sighed, "Yes, Dean, the same Cass."

They reached the car and were getting in. "Okay, fine with me."

As they drove down the road, Cass suddenly appeared in the back seat. "You need me?"

After getting over being startled, Sam started. "Cass, can you help us find this Haagenii?"

"I might if I were close enough." Cass told him.

"Maybe we can find some place it might strike." Dean offered. "What about the others? Were any of them related in the area they were found in?"

"The over eaters were amateur chefs. The sex addict had been at a lounge earlier that day."

A strip joint? Count me in." This was from Dean.

Sam was peering at his laptop, which was open and running. "There's a cook off tomorrow." He called out the location.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said and directed the car to the motel. "Let's get some rest, Sammie."

The next day they found the cook off running at the edge of town at a local bar. Dean was in heaven. Beer, chicken wings and women. They walked around with a slightly confused looking Cass trailing them.

"People judge these wings?" the angel asked as he watched a couple of men down a plate full.

"Yeah, usually it's about the heat of the sauce." Sam tried to explain. "Amateur chefs work on their special recipes and the crowd votes on the favorite."

"But what do they win?"

"A ribbon or a trophy. Sometimes money is awarded." Sam told him. Cass just looked lost. But suddenly he stopped and lifted his head abit.

Sam, Dean. We need to go outside." Cass said suddenly, his voice carrying an urgency. The boys followed him

out of the bar. The daylight had fled and it was dark out now but the parking lot was lit. Dean grabbed the sword from Cass's raincoat. (It had been the only place he thought to hide it) The angel took the led, moving pass all the cars toward the back of the lot. It was there that the boys saw four figures surrounding another.

Four men dressed in suits were standing around a woman in a long coat. She had a sword out and the four had sliver long knives in theirs.

"Tala." Sam said softly.

"Angels." Cass put in. He stopped, not wanting to go further. These were his bother angels they would be facing.

The three stopped and listened.

"Reaper, we will not let you send another brother to hell." One of the four was saying, holding his long knife out menacingly.

"You angels are not very bright, you know? This is not an angel anymore. It's a soul, an evil soul. He's already been to hell. My job is to return him there. You get in my way and you will join him." Tala stood ready to fight. A few feet away a body lay still. "This Haagenii escaped from hell and now needs to go back."

"Oh damn." Dean breathed. Angels were not slouches when it came to hand to hand fighting, but the reaper carried a sword. Plus he had seen her fight. Just because there was four, it didn't mean they would win.

One angel had gotten tired of waiting and moved forward. Tala raised her sword and moved to met him. The sword flashed in the night and suddenly the angel exploded in a bright light. This goaded the other three into movement. Tala movements were fluid, so fast the boys watching could barely follow her. Cass groaned as three angels died. Then she stood over a seemingly awakening Haagenii and as it stood up, she swung her sword one more time. The boys watched as she knelt and collected the white wisp from the neck stump. Only after she had stoppered the flask did she acknowledge them

"You guys again. And you brought an angel with you."

"You killed them." Cass started but Tala held her hand up and he stopped.

"I gave them a chance to leave it. They wanted to protect the demon soul, they didn't care."  
"It wasn't a demon soul to them," Cass tried to explain.

"Well, what else do you call a fallen angel? Demon sounds good to me. How you doing, Sam?" She smiled at the younger brother.

"Uh, fine. You mean they didn't want you to return him to hell?"

"No. Not even after I explained he had been in hell. They wanted to use him for their own reasons, I guess."

"You know this, how?" Cass asked.

"By not wanting him to go back, that's how. Now, angel boy, I have to go deposit this soul. Boys, this should solve your problem, shouldn't it?" Tala threw Sam a warm smile then she side stepped and disappeared.

"Damn, she does that fast." Dean swore.

"She killed four angels." Cass mourned.

"Cass, she did warn them. Why didn't they step aside?" Sam asked as the three headed for the car. Cass shook his head.

"They should of given way, they knew they couldn't beat her."

"Okay, why would they want a Haagenii?" Dean asked as they reached the car and got in.

Cass sat in the back seat and looked thoughtful. Why would angels want a creature/demon soul?

The rode back to the motel in silence. Once there, Sam went to his computer and Dean poured some whiskey.

After some time, Sam spoke up.

"It looks like that was the problem, the Haagenii. The towns been quiet, no new cases."

"Well, that's good." Dean held his glass up in a salute. "So we can relax tonight?"

Sam shut his laptop and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. "Yep."

"Hey, throw me one." The new voice had Dean jumping off the bed and Sam whirling around in surprise. Tala stood there. She even took Cass by surprise, in fact he looked a bit scared. She saw this and remarked.

"Don't worry, angel boy. I just came back to tell the boys the Haagenii is gone for good and there are not any creepy crawlies in this town anymore. Or demons for that matter."

Sam carefully offered her a beer, which she took with a smile. Taking a sip, she sighed. "Nice and cold. You two really thought you could of taken that Haagenii by yourselves, uh?"

"We've killed plenty demons before." Dean started.

"That wasn't just a demon, Dean, that was a demon soul. Way powerful." Tala explained.

"But, I thought demons don't have souls." Sam pointed out.

"Demons don't. Fallen angels do. It gets a little complicated. Fallen angels have souls for a time. When they go to hell, their souls exist for a time for punishment. It's not the body that gets punished, it's the soul. I thought you hunters knew all this." Tala finished the beer and tossed the bottle to a startled Dean. "Thanks for the cold one. You boys might want to travel to Chesterton, In. There's a large nest of vamps there. I had to collect a soul there a month ago, I doubt they've moved yet."

"We'll check it out." Sam replied in a stunned voice.

"Oh, Cass. Warn your brothers that I will not hesitate to remove them if anymore get in my way. I get my souls regardless of what or who I have to go through. Understand?"

"I will warn them." Cass replied in his even voice. He kept plenty of distance between himself and Tala.

"Good night boys." Tala said and vanished as she always had. This let the three men in stunned silence until Cass finally left in a rustle of wings. Dean and Sam made sure the door was locked, their favorite weapons under their pillows and they laid down to get some sleep.

The boys each had had enough in their lives to give them nightmares and sometimes they did have them. Deam would dream of hell, Sam of bis lost love. His wall in between himself and his stint in hell was still up but his dream of his dead love was just as bad. He still blamed himself although if asked he acknowledged he couldn't of saved her once the yellow eyed demon wanted her dead. Like so many in their lives, she was collateral damage. Sam had privately made a decision to not get close to anyone again.

So they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The day didn't start off well. Dean had had a restless night and was taking it out on Sam. Sam, in turn, was full of a rage he was trying not to let go. Finally he slammed out of the motel room and down the highway, walking swiftly. He had already decided to steal a car from the next town and go his own way for a while. He was dead tired of Dean consistently throwing his past mistake up in his face, as if he was so pure. Sam was also mad at himself for frankly, getting mad. It didn't make sense but nothing in his life did anymore.

So he stalked down the highway, hands jammed deep into his jackets pockets, head down. He heard the motorcycle roaring up behind him but he ignored it until out of the corner of his eye, saw the black machine pace him. He slowed down and finally stopped, looking up. A smiling Tala was sitting on the cycle.

"Hey, hunter boy. Where's you headed?"

"Uh, no where. Had a fight." He admitted shame faced.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You are brothers after all. Plus Dean thinks he never does anything wrong, does he?" She took the sting out of her words with a smile. "Want to go for a ride? You can drive, you're too big to ride bitch."

What the hell, Sam thought and took Tala's spot and waited until she fitted herself behind him on the seat and kicked the cycle into life. It had been a while since he had rode a bike, but there are some things you never forgot. Soon they were roaring down the road, heading further away from the motel.

Dean awoke with a blasting headache. Looking around the room, he saw they Sam was gone. Good. They had a frigging fight earlier but Dean couldn't remember what it was about. But he did remember Sam stalking off. Dean stumbled to the window and checked to make sure his car was still there, it was.

"Sam's gone." Cass's voice surprised Dean as it came behind him.

"Damn it Cass!" Dean cursed. "A little warning next time."

Dean dug into his bag for a bottle of aspirins. Cass watched a moment then touched Dean's forehead, taking the headache away.

As the pain vanished from Dean's eyes, Cass spoke. "Where is Sam?"

"Out. We had...a argument this morning. He left in a huff." Dean glossed over the fight. But Cass knew the boys.

"You need to let him grow up, Dean. He can handle himself you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Right now I'm starving. I'm getting something to eat, want to keep me company?" Dean grabbed up his keys, jingling them at Cass. They went to the local diner, where Dean made Cass try a bacon cheeseburger, loaded.

"When do you think Sam will be back?" Cass asked as he finished the burger.

"Who knows. Lets call him." Dean took his phone out and punched Sam's number. It rang and rang. Dean was bout to click off when a familiar voice came over the phone.

"I'll have Same home tomorrow, Dean. As long as you are done fighting." It was Tala!

"Put my brother on!"

"Sam, he wants to talk to you."

"Dean." Sam's voice was short and still a little angry.

"Are you okay?" Dean demanded, earning a look from Cass.

"Yes. I went for a ride with Tala. I'll be back tomorrow as she said."

Dean looked at the phone as it went dead. "He hung up on me."

"He is still angry with you?"

"Yes. Guess who he is with? Tala!"

"He is alright?" Cass asked in concern.

"He says so. He says he'll be back tomorrow." Dean reported, his voice rough. "Cass, should I be worried bout him being with her? Could she want him for something?"

"Like what, Dean? She appears to like Sam. As long as he doesn't yell for help, they could be...you know..." Cass trailed off as Deans face assumed a knowing look.

"You think?"

Cass shrugged. "I know little about the ways of humans, less about reapers. But I would assume he's fine."

Sam was. They had rode the bike to the next two towns over and then Tala side stepped Sam to her loft. After he got over the traveling, Sam looked out the windows.

"Is this New York?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes. Best place to live if you don't want anyone to notice you." Tala said as she busied herself making some coffee. "I hope you don't mind some coffee. I've become addicted to the stuff since it was introduced."

At Sam's look of wonder she grinned and went on to explain her statement. "Coffee wasn't widespread until around the late eighteen hundreds. But now you can get any kind of coffee anywhere. I prefer Dancing Goat."

"You were around in the eighteen hundreds?"

"Yeah. Born in eighteen fifty four. My father was a blacksmith, my mother kept house for a business man. Life wasn't too bad until Da died." Tala quickly ground the beans and poured them into the coffee maker. Closing the lid she flicked the switch on. She then set two earthen ware mugs out.

"You know, I didn't drink out of a glass made mug or glass until the nineteen twenties. Still prefer earthen ware mugs for coffee. Go figure."

"So you're over two hundred years old." Sam said in a bit of a shock.

"Look good for my age, don't I?" Tala laughed. "Sam, I died before the year nineteen hundred. I was an assassin then, before. Quit good at it. When my Da died, some men tried to rape me but I had a small knife my Da had forged for me and I killed one. A man saw me, he rescued me actually. He was an assassin also. He took me in. My Mother was dying of the lung disease, they called it consumption but it was probably cancer. Who knew? Anyway, I was given a chance to clean my soul. I took it. It's not so bad. Most of the time." Her voice grew soft here as she remembered a blue eyed man. But then she turned and looked up into green eyes, eyes full of wonder, not fear of what she was.

"How long do you have to do this?" Sam asked, intrigued. He knew Dean was probably bouncing off the walls wondering what was going on. Sam, himself, often wondered how black his soul was after all this time.

"Till they say so. Sam, you worry about your soul, don't you?" She guessed by the look of concentration on his face.

"Yes. I lost it one time. I became a monster." He admitted.

The coffee was almost done and the smell filled the loft. "No, you became what you were, a hunter, probably could of used someone to rein you in some, but look at what you do, what you have to do. Kill. You probably never should have been put on that path. Your brother, yes, but not you." She poured the hot liquid and handed him a cup. "Let's go out to the balcony."

As they sat outside and listened to the sounds of the city, Tala asked, "When did your father start you out hunting?"

"Well, always to some degree, or at least with Dean. When I was afraid of the dark, he gave me a nine mill." Sam grimaced. "But he was right. There are monsters in the dark."

"Then you didn't really have a normal childhood. We were poor but it was good for a while. My Mother could read and she taught me. That was unheard of for most poor kids back then."

"It's wonder I finished school, Dean didn't. We went to a different school every few weeks or so." Sam admitted. He had hated that, being the new kid so may times a school year. Being the freak.

"Yeah, but look at what you've seen since then, Sam. What have you wanted to see on this earth but haven' t gotten the chance? I don't see you boys taking a vacation."  
Sam thought a moment then said, 'Africa."

Tala quickly finished her coffee and stood up. "Let's go. The sun will be rising there."

The sun was rising as Dean threw the covers back got out of the bed. He hadn't slept much, worried about Sam.

Well, it was morning, where was he? Always grumpy in the early hours, Dean quickly brushed his teeth washed his face and got dressed. Just as he was done, Sam appeared, along with Tala. They were both smiling and Sam was looking happy for the first time in quite some time, Dean thought.

"About time! Where the hell were you?" He challenged his brother.

Sam refused to let Dean's sour mood bring him down. "Dean, I got to see Africa! It was so beautiful and full of life! We watched the wilderbeast and zebras cross a river, by the thousands! Prides of loins and even a few cheetahs. I got to see them all!" Sam's eyes shined as he told his bother about it. "I wanted to see the gorillas, but they were too well hid. Tala says she will take me again sometime."

Dean couldn't believe Sam. He sounded like a child, all excited about a trip to the zoo. He needed to come back to Earth.

"Glad you had a good time. We've got work to do."

"So do I. Sam, thank you for the company. Remember what we talked about." Tala said. She leaned over and up, kissing Sam on the cheek and then vanishing.

Dean just looked at his brother for a minute in dead silence. Sam ignored him as he pulled a fresh shirt out of his bag that was on the unused bed. As he buttoned up the shirt he asked. "You said we got some work to do?"

"Yeah. While you were off playing white hunter, some killings were going on in Northern Indiana."

"Didn't Tala tell there was a nest up that way."  
"Yeah. These could be vamp kills. But the organs are missing on most of the bodies." Dean informed him. Sam made sure all his stuff was together. He picked up his bag and grabbed his computer.

"Well, let's get going. I can research in the car."

Dean just stared at him a second and grabbed his bag. "Awesome. Let's go."

They rode north, in practical silence as Sam worked on the computer. Dean finally spoke as they rode across a large river.

"Okay, did you go to bed?"

Sam looked up in shock. "You're asking me if Tala and I had sex?"

"Yeah." Dean responded, his eyes never leaving the rode. "You seem to like the strange ones."

"Dean, really? Still holding Ruby against me? But, uh, no, Tala and I did not have sex. She's not interested in that, anyway."

"You're kidding." Dean gave a disbelieving snort.

"Yes. She told me. She's had one man in her life that she had to give up. We just talked." Sam explained.

"Yeah, and walked around in Africa."

"It was great. Dean, we run up and down these roads and never see anything. Haven't you ever wanted to see the country? Really see it, I mean, Not just a blur as we pass through."

Dean just kept his eyes straight ahead. Outside the countryside passed in a blur.

Sam was used to Dean not really answering him on certain questions, so he just shook his head and went back to the computer.

By the new day light, Dean directed the Impala to a truck stop. They needed gas anyway. Sam jumped out and got a local paper. Dean insisted on breakfast so they entered the truck stop and got a back booth. A harried looking blonde rushed over and dropped menus and assured them she would be right back. Dean gazed at her in appreciation as she rushed to gather up a large order and deliver it to a table that held two extremely large men. He watched as she exchanged a few words with the men after setting the food down. Then he feigned interest in the menu as she started back to them. Sam saw all this and just gave a sigh. It had been some time since Dean had had a woman. It was a fact of life with his brother just as the drinking was. Sam had long ago decided to ignore it. With their life, why not?

"Thanks, just a bit busy today. One waitress didn't come in."

"That happen often?" Sam asked in real concern. He had read some disturbing reports on their way here.

"Jill has always called in if she was sick or one of her kids were. So far she hasn't called us. I get off in an hour, so I'm going to check." The waitress smiled and asked for their orders.

Both brothers ordered, with Dean also getting her name and number. As she walked away, Sam stared at Dean. Dean folded the paper away and said matter of fact, "We might need some local knowledge."

"I know what local knowledge you're interested in." Sam kept a grin off his face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Sam found out that the waitress wasn't the only person in the small town who hadn't reported to work today. One of the clerks for the gas station part was out today and his friend couldn't get him on the phone. Sam's hunter mind was suspicious and he told Dean something was wrong here. His brother was alert after Sam showed him the reports of missing persons on the computer and then he added the fact of the two they had just learned of.

"Any bodies show up?" Dean asked as he finished fueling up the Impala.

Sam checked the computer. "Just one. A man named Edgar Roberts. The report says death by natural causes."

"Yeah. Something weird killed him." Dean said as he slide into the driver seat. "Where to?"

"lets go see the body. We need to change." Sam pointed out, speaking of their cheap FBI suits.

Dean nodded and headed for the local motel down from the truck stop. Once there they rented a double and unpacked their suits. Sam shook his head st their state. They needed to be cleaned but he did the best he could with a steamer. He showed Dean his and said.

"I guess we could always lie and say we were out in the woods."

As he took his, Dean said, "Looks fine to me." He didn't understand his brothers need to be exact in what he wore. It was fairly clean, fairly presentable, so?

The brothers hurried and got dressed, made sure to have their fake badges and headed into town.

Some time later they were sitting in a bar, beers in hand and talking, trying to figure out what had killed the man. Sam went over a list of what it could have been but Dean kept shaking his head.

"I don't think those monsters are it. What if it's something Dad never came across?" Dean asked.

Sam could only stare at his brother. "Dean, Dad had killed almost everything there is! If this is something new, we might be in trouble."

"Think about it. This creature seems to devour multiple organs. Most monsters only eat one. Werewolves eat hearts, vamps blood...see what I mean?"

Sam nodded. "Then it has to be one of the ones in Dad's journal."

"God, this is when I really miss Bobby." Dean groaned.

"Call Garth. Isn't he doing the same thing?"

Dean gave his brother a harsh stare. Garth?

Sam gave a loud sigh. "Dean, we need help. Even you have got to see that? How can we go up against a monster with no knowledge as to how to kill it? Do you want to die?"

With a frown, Dean pressed Garth's number.

"Monster central." Was Garth's greeting.

"Is that wise?" Dean snarled.

"Well, Dean, I do have caller ID."

"Yeah, but we don't have the same phones all the time."

"Oh...well it was you."

"Okay, we need some help. We've got a monster killing and eating organs and not just one."

"Hmmmm...let me do some research and see what I can find. I've got some of Bobby' s old books, I'll run through them and see what there might be out there. I'll call you back."

"Yeah, just use your caller ID." Dean said and snapped the phone shut.

Sam grinned at him but quickly turned away. He got back on the internet and research himself. He and Garth had better find out what this creature was before Dean got bored and ran after it! Sometime later, Sam gave an exclamation and turned to a slumbering Dean.

"It's a ghoul! Why didn't we think of that? They eat whole bodies!" But Dean didn't hear him, he was fast asleep. Sam debated waking him but it was late, almost early morning and they wouldn't be going out now anyway. He slowly turned off the lights sure the door was locked and then stretched out on his bed. Then he was quickly asleep.

The brothers awoke to find a watching Cass. Light streamed through the small opening of the drapes and cast the angel's stern face in a shadow. He waited until Dean grumbled a "hello" then he said.

"I was waiting for you to awaken. Have you discovered what is killing here?" Cass asked in his mono tones voice.

Dean rubbed his face awake as he answered. "Well, Cass, Sammie was up most of the night, working on it. Sammie, you want to take this?"

Sam was also rubbing his face and raking his hair back out of his eyes. "I think it might be a ghoul. What I don't understand is why we didn't think of that right away." As Sam became more awake, he began to try and figure it out. It was out of character, they both knew plenty about monsters and signs. Even Dean, who hated to research, knew everything in their Dad's journal. Ghouls were mentioned, plus they had battled them before. A ghoul had killed their half brother. He got out of bed and giving Cass a shrug, grabbed a water from the small frig and downed it. He found the aspirin and took two. He had a headache, almost as if he had been drinking.

"Do you feel unwell, Sam?" Cass asked. The angel stepped over and peered closely at Sam's face. Sam, in turn, could only stare back, feeling Cass inspection had more to do with Sam's health at the moment then

Finally the angel announced as he straightened and turned to Dean. "Someone has been disrupting your memories. How do you feel, Dean?"

"You got rid of my headache, but you're right. I never get a hangover anymore. At least not with the little I did drink. You think someone messed with our minds?" Dean asked, his tone getting low with anger.

"Most assuredly so. Sam should of discovered a ghoul was the killer yesterday. Plus you two don't usually have a agruement so bad one of you leaves the city. I think I know what is going on."

Dean growled and demanded. "Spiull it, Cass!"

"My fellow angels are up to something. I'm not sure exactly what yet, but it has to do with them wanting the demon soul tala collected the other day. Sam, can you contact her?"

Sam looked a bit confused. "I don't have her phone number but, yeah, I think I can get through to her. Are you sure about this? Her employers don't like her having much to do with us normals."

"Us normals? Really? Awesome, Sam! Just call the bitch! I want to know who is messing with us!" Dean was getting a little out of control and when a familiar voice spun him around, his gun was out and cocked.

"Keep your self in check, boyo." Tala stood there. "What is going on?"

Cass faced her. "Someone has tampered with the boys minds, making them forget certain things."

"So? Why would anyone want to do that? It's not like they know state secrets. Sorry Sam." Tal threw him a quick smile. "Angel boy, speak fast."

"Well, they forgot what a ghoul was. A creature they had hunted and killed before so they shouldn't have forgotten what one was. I think an angel messed with them."

Tal had her sword in her right hand and was twirling it. Dean kept an eye on her as they waited for her to speak.

"Okay, why would Angels want to do this? Why would a ghoul have to do with angels?"

"I am still trying to find that out." Cass had to admit.

Abruptly the sword came to rest up against Cass's throat before anyone could move.

"So, tell me angel boy, what do you have to do with this?" Tal's voice was low and soft.

Cass lifted his chin away from the point but he kept still except to reply.

"I don't know. My breathern don't speak to me anymore."

"They will speak to me!" Tal whirled the sword away and then vanished.

"Your breathern are in trouble." Dean said after catching the look on the collectors face just before she vanished.

Cass did look troubled. Then in a flutter of wings he vanished too.

"Dean, the angels are up to something." Sam observed.

"Well, Cass will find out. Either him or Tal. We have a ghoul to get rid of." Dean went and picked up his chrome plated gun, tucking it away in his pants band.

"But we might be running into something worse, here, Dean! Something made us forget about a ghoul. Why?" Sam asked worried. He did pick up his gun and the demon knife. He caught Dean string at the knife.

"What?'

"Oh, just wondering if that knife would work on Tala?" Dean's voice was all innocent but Sam looked at him in shock.

"Dean! You wouldn't even get that close to her with it! Sword beat knife! Why the hell would you even be thinking of it?"

"Just being prepared. Let's go."

Sam was fuming. It was just like Dean to think first of killing. Maybe Tala was right. Dean lived to kill.

The boys visited the areas where the bodies were found, but nothing there indicted where the ghoul had come from. Finally deep in the woods where the last body was found, they stopped and decided to go back to the motel when Cass appeared in flutter of wings.

"I found out what is going on!" He was almost shaking, so upset by his news. "The angels are trying to kill off the humans! They fooled with your memories so that you wouldn't be abl to do your jobs! Other hunters have also been effected."

"Who is doing this? Which angel?"

"I just heard the name, Mangus. I am not familiar with that name." Suddenly Cass looked worried.

"You got your blade?" Dean asked softly.

"Yes, always."

Then we can take him out. Know where he is?"

"I can track his energy." Cass said truthfully. He reached out and took each Winchester's hand. Then they disappeared from the woods.

The tavern was deep in the worst part of town, where the police wouldn't even go. It was full of hard eyed men and women, each one carrying a weapon of some kind. In the furthest booth from the door sat a large man surrounded by gun carrying men. Two flinty eyed women sat by him, their hands consistently stroking the large mans body. They never noticed when one of their hands passed through his body.

But suddenly the front doors opened and a figure entered. Tall and lean, dressed in black with a leather long coat on, it was a woman with short purple dyed hair. She stepped in the Tavern, her hands deep in her pockets and headed toward the back. The room parted like the red sea as she walked. No one even got in her way. These people had a strong desire for survival and each and every one knew to mess with the newcomer was dancing with death.

The woman walked the length of the room and stopped right in front of the large man in the back. He finally raised his head and stared at her without concern. Suddenly three tall mend surrounded her, each one dressed in well made suits, their hands gripping a silver short sword. Angels.

The woman paused but she kept her hands in her pockets. Until another man drew a gun and pointed it inches away from her head.

"That is a bad idea." The woman said softly.

The gunman grinned nastily. "I've heard you're fast, but you're not faster than a bullet."

Later no one could say they saw her hand move, but suddenly the mans gun lay in two pieces and she was c clenching a sword. She didn't spare him another look as she said, "The next time its your head. I've come for you, Mangus."

The Angels moved restlessly raising their swords. She spoke again, keeping her voice low and soft.

"I m called Tala. You plan on using Mangus in your hate for humans. You Angels need to "man up" as we humans say. Get you grown up panties on. So God loves man kind better than you, suck it up. You all have the chance now to be better than you are. He left you alone to see what you would do. And what was that? Declare war on a species he loved? Think that will being him back? Doubt it. He must be sick to death of you all. He probably turned away in shame of your petty plans. Go ahead, try and kill me. You can not stand between me and my soul. I am a collector and all that entails. I always win!" Tala's voice grew almost sad as she said the last. She was aware of three new souls who had entered the place. She could feel the fear from the new Angel. Cass. "I am sorry to do this but you were warned."

The three men just got to the back when the war broke out.

Tal whirled with her sword flashing and three angels lay dead. The explosion of light blinded the patrons who suddenly realized what was going on and panicked. As hard as they were, this was beyond them and they ran for the doors. Sam and Dean where pressed against the walls while Cass flashed to the back. Dean yelled at him but it was too late. In fact, the last attacking angel had fallen when Cass appeared right in the middle. Tal stopped in a mid whirl and almost decapitated Cass. She managed to stop her blade an inch from his throat.

"Angel Boy! Stay out of it! This is your last warning!" She snapped at him as she sprang forward after Mangus. But the escaped soul was headed for the back exit.

Cass bravely demanded, "Is that one responsible for the meddling?"

"Yes, he was working with the angels to kill humans, Satisfied?" She threw over her shoulder as she ran out.

Mangus was suddenly afraid and he shifted his shape. In the back alley, Tal faced a large black dragon! It didn't slow her down as she attacked. Her blade flashed as she struck, first slashing at the dragons legs, evading the fire that it spat. But she couldn't evade all of it. Her body took some direct hits as they fought but she fought on.

Sam and Dean followed Cass out to the alley and could only stand there and gap. They had seen a lot in their lives, but never this. The boys looked at Cass for answers.

The Angel told them. "Souls that escape from hell, if they are powerful enough, can change their shapes. "

"Can we help her?" Sam demanded, clutching his gun helplessly.

"By staying out of her way. Remember, she can not die." Cass offered.

"Yeah, Sam. But we can." Dean pointed out.

"But she feels pain, Dean! She's burning to death!" Sam was truly upset and Dean knew it. He wondered just exactly what his brother and the collector shared. Sam did seem drawn to the weird ones!

"We can't fight a dragon, Sam!"

Just then the dragon fell to its side and Tala rushed in with her sword. As her body smoked from th fire, she raised the blade high and brought it down in a powerful blow. The dragon's body suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by the large corpse. Tala took his head and collected the soul. She ignored the three watching her until she had the flask stoppered. Then she turned to them.

"Angel boy, tell you brothers that they need to back off. They do not want a war with us collectors, because they will not win, do you hear me?" Her body smoked, flesh had bubbled and been seared off in places. The brothers could only star as some actually fell off, but the reaper still stood. Sam could read the pain in her face and he asked.

"Can we help you?"

"No, Sam. I will heal." She managed a smile for him, even as burned as she was. "I have to deliver this soul. Boys, watch out. You are marked." Then she vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The brothers were shaken by the sight of the dragon but they had a ghoul to hunt down and kill. So they tracked it down to a graveyard (big surprise) and cornered it in an old crypt. Feeling a bit of been there done that, the bothers nether the less forged on. Unfortunately it was a trap and a force of demons greeted them. Dean fought wildly as did Sam but they there hopelessly out numbered. Perhaps if both had had a demon blade, the tide would have been turned, but they only had the one. Cass was gone also. Sam slashed and tore into demons but when he saw Dean cornered and being beaten, he tossed him the blade. Dean snatched it out of the air and saved himself but Sam was left wide open. Since Lucifer didn't need him anymore, Demons felt free to kill and kill they did. Dean saw his brother fall and he screamed like a wounded animal. A fury he had never felt griped him and he became a killing machine, ignoring his own wounds. Finally, covered in blood, his and the demons, Dean made it to Sam's side. Dean was the only living thing standing by then. Sam's body was limp, covered in his own blood as Dean knelt in tears, lifting him in his arms. The scream that came from his mouth wasn't human, but that of a wounded animal. Sam was gone. It didn't matter that he was surrounded by bodies, Dean cradled Sam's inert body and rocked in pain. Not physical pain, that he barely felt, but heart pain. Soul pain. He cried out to the heavens, but the heavens ignored him. He wasn't surprised, after all he had been to hell and then refused to do as the Angels had wanted. Why would they help him now? But Sam...Sam had sacrificed so much! A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and Dean jumped. Cass!

"Cass...bring him back! Heal him!" Dean demanded, pleaded but Cass's face said it all.

"Dean, I can not return life. I am sorry."

Dean looked down at his brother and snarled, "Then what good are you?"

Cass fluttered away knowing he couldn't help and would only remind Dean of what he might of done.

Dean took his brothers body back to the house they were using when Bobbies burnt down. There wasn't a panic room like his old place, but they had warded one room in the basement before Bobby died. Here Dean laid Sam's body and began his vigil. A part of him also died that day and perhaps he went a little crazy.

For four days he barely ate or slept. He sat and watched and mourned. So when Sam showed up he fainted. Yes, Dean fainted.

Tala watched Sam revive his brother, knowing that it would be a shock and kind of getting a kick out of seeing the harden hunter faint. But she had promised Sam he could visit his brother before starting his new life. As a soul collector. Her employers had told her to recruit him when he died and she had told Sam about it. The hunter had been intrigued about that, perhaps knowing his life wasn't due to be a long one. Tala hadn't known he would die so soon but she gathered his essence and built the fake body for Dean to mourn over. Sam need his natural body. It would be enhanced, of course, but Tal knew of the hunters way of burning a body so she was a bit surprised Dean hadn't already done that. She kept to one side as Dean slowly came to.

"S..sammie?" Dean's voice was weak as Sam helped him up. Dean grabbed him in a hug, as if he wouldn't let him go. "Sammie! You're alive!"

Sam hugged him back then stepped back. "Dean, I have to talk to you."

"But how? I felt your dead body..where is it?" Dean yelled as he looked down and the Sam that had been laying there slowly vanished.

"It wasn't really me, Dean. I died, yes, but Tala came and got me." Sam explained.

Dean looked over at her and lunged, but Sam was ready and held him back.

"Dean! Please listen! I am a soul collector now! I have to clean my soul! This was the only way I could!" Sam pleaded with him to understand. Figuring it would take a while, Dean could be stubborn. The elder Winchester had drawn his gun and had the demon knife extended. He snarled, "Bitch! Let's see if this can kill you!"

Tala sighed. She knew it would be rough going for Dean to lose his brother. She gave Sam a wordless nod and he released Dean. In a rage Dean lunged forward and sunk the blade into her chest. It did not have the desired effect. Tala stood there and slowly removed it, much to a stunned Dean. She took the knife out and told him.

"I told you it wouldn't work, remember? I did not kill Sam, your carelessness did. Live with it, Dean! At least his essence is not gone. Quite being a spoiled brat and talk to your brother while you can. It won't be allowed later." She threw the demon knife on the ground and turned to Sam.

"Sam, you have about a half an hour before they call us. Explain things tio the thick head there."  
She then stepped away, giving them some privacy.

Sam stepped forward and grabbed Dean's arm and took him aside. "Dean. I died. But I now have a chance to redeem my soul, please, it's important to me! I'm not gone, just...elsewhere." He tried to explain.

"It's all her fault!"

"Stop acting like a child, Dean! It's not her fault. We went into this hunt ill prepared, it's our fault. But if she hadn't gotten to know me I would of gone to hell, again! Did you want that for me?"

Dean's face twisted in grief. He didn't want to give up his brother, he had looked out for him so long. Now, he would be alone. Dean didn't think he could do alone.

"Dean, get out now, get a life! Find a woman who will love you. You stay in this life and you will die young. We all do." Sam told him. "I have to go now. Remember what I said, Dean. And...I love you."

Tala came over and took Sam's hand and they disappeared.

Dean stared at the empty and dropped to his knees. Then he threw his head back and howled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Tala and Sam appeared back in her loft. She dropped his hand and made it to the sofa. Sitting down, she grimaced. She pulled her coat off and then the shirt, exposing a large wound near her heart. Sam saw this and asked what he could do.

"Nothing It will heal but it will take some time. It needs to be stitched up."

"You got a first aide kit?"

"Yeah. In my bathroom, under the sink."

Sam left and returned with it. "I have stitched up a lot of wounds, including my own. If your game I can do this you."

"Go ahead. We have to get to the home office soon." Tala told him.

Sam found a stitching kit and began to work. The wound wasn't big and he was good at stitching. He talked as he worked, much to keep her mind off the work.

"So, we need help in healing?"

"No, not really. But doing this helps the skin heal straight. So I can move without bleeding all over the place. The only true wound you don't bother with is burns. It's best to get somewhere and lay still till it heals."

"Do we die?" Sam asked as he knotted the last stitch.

"In a way. If the injuries are so severe your body shuts down, you will be collected and taken to the home office to heal. As I told you, we get the un-ending death but we feel everything. I guess it's a punishment of sorts."

"That sucks." He cut the last thread and smiled at her. He placed a gauze piece over it and quickly taped it.

"Beats the alternative, doesn't it? Actually you get used to it after awhile." she told him.

"So that was how you could stand being knifed?"

"It hurt like a mother, don't get me wrong. But if I hadn't acted like it didn't hurt, would your brother had calmed down? Or would he have kept trying to kill me."

"Uh, kill you." Sam put the kit back together as Tala stood up.

"I need to get some clean clothes on and then we go." She reached out and touched Sam's arm. "Don't worry. It's basically a meet and greet."

Sam sat the kit aside and waited for her to get dressed. Tala was swift and she came out dressed in a black turtle neck. She put on her coat and took his hand. "Soon you will be able to do this on your own." she told him and side stepped.

Sam was surprised to see the office building but Tala just guided him inside and they road the elevator up to the top floor. Tala took him to the only desk that sat near the end of the room and a huge window. Sam tried to see outside but all he could see were clouds. He opened his mouth to ask her about it but she shushed him. He snapped his mouth shut and just followed her to the desk. A man who looked like a high powered attorney to Sam sat there with files in front of him. The man waved Sam to a chair and Tala took the other one.

"Sam Winchester. Says here you started the end of the world and also stopped it. I bet that really pissed off Lucifer. " He actually smiled as he said this. He picked up another file and looked at it. "You were a hunter. Please name a few creatures you've hunted."

Sam swallowed nervously but he rattled off some of the creatures he had hunted over the years. It was quite a list. He ended with,"And demons."

"Oh, yes, you and your brother have been to hell and came back. Luckily we weren't called in to take you back."

"The angels brought us back." Sam put I defensively, unsure of why.

"Yes, Castiel. He has apparently meddled in human affairs many times."

"Cass is my friend. Our friend. Can I ask a question?" Sam ventured.

"Of course."

"Can I see my brother?"

"No. As Tala can tell you, contact with any family causes conflict. It also opens that family member to dangers. Souls are not above going after Collectors families. We tried it in the past with disastrous results. "

"But my brother will not accept my death. He will try and bring me back."

"He will fail. You are dead, Sam Winchester. Oh, your up and walking around now, but you did die by that demons hand. Your soul has a black mark on it that keeps you from heaven. Do this job right and it will be removed. You do want to go to heaven, don't you?" The man asked.

Sam stared at his hands. Finally he lifted his head and stared at the man across from him and replied. "Yes. But I can not leave my brother without the knowledge I won't be going to hell. Our father did and he had to fight his way out. Bobby also."

"Yes, you tried to shut the gates of hell. You do realize that if you had done so, not only would you of died, but where do you suppose those who died and were slated to go to hell for their crimes and sins would go? They would of become demons on earth. Really, you humans can sure screw things up!" He shuffled some papers and came up with a stack he handed to Sam.

"These are your ID's and bank accounts. Tala will help you find a place to live. You will receive enough money to live on but you have to keep a low profile. She can tell you what to do. On your way out pick up a computer. You will receive your assignments that way. You will not be back here unless called."

Sam took the papers as the man said, "You are excused."

Tala stood up and motioned for Sam to follow her.

Sam rose and said, "Ah, thank you, Sir. What do I call you?"

"Sir. Good day."

As they walked out, a small desk with a young woman seemed to appear near the elevators. Sam was sure it hadn't been there before. The woman handed him a computer and said. "You're pass word is Hunter."

Sam took the laptop and followed Tala into the elevator. As the doors slide shut, she said softly. "I know it's a lot to take in, Sam. Let's go get a drink." 

Her hand was on his shoulder as they side stepped to a small dark tavern. Tala said, "Boston."

The pub was dark and low key. It wasn't a pub for the young crowd, only serious drinkers were here. She led him to a back booth and lifted a hand to a server. As they sat down a tired looking older woman came over.

"Welcome back! The usual?"

She seemed to know Tala who nodded and looked at Sam.

"Uh, I'll take a beer." He rattled off a brand.

"Be right back." The woman said and left.

"You come here often?"

Tala laughed and Sam had to smile. It did sound like a line.

"Yeah. I like that only the hard core come here. Sally, the server is putting her son through med school. I make sure she can do so. Coming here and leaving good tips help." Tala told him. "See, you don't have to lose your humanity in this job."

Sam looked down in embarrassment. He had wondered about that.

"I...just am in shock, I guess. I died. For real. When I fell into the pit, it was Lucifer who really fell, not me. He tortured me when my wall fell down until Cass took it away. He suffered for me." Sam said speaking of the angel.

Sally brought their drinks and quietly left. Tala had a glass with a couple of ice cubes and three fingers of whiskey. Sam grabbed his beer and took a deep drink.

"Didn't he break your wall?"

"Yeah, but not out of malice. He more than made up for it." Sam gave her a grin. "My brother and I seem to die and get brought back more than a person deserves."

"Did you get it handed to you?" She asked.

"No, we fought for everything we ever got." he replied in all honesty.

"Then don't sweat it. Drink up. We've got to get you a place to live. I think there's a place in my building that's open. If you want. It's up to you."

"Can I get a view like yours?" 

"Probably better." She saluted him with her drink and downed most of the liquid.

Dean stayed drunk for a week . He didn't even have a body to burn! Cass tried to comfort him but it did no good. When he wasn't passed out, Dean stormed about cursing Tala's name and shouting what he would do to her. Cass removed him from the motel to a cabin out in the woods, away from others so that Dean wouldn't be thrown in jail for being a nuisance. The angel stayed with him as he rage, worried he would hurt himself. He left once only to come back to Dean mixing some herbs and painting a devil trap on the floor. When he questioned him about it all he got was a wild look. Dean was not handling Sam's death very well. Cass was deeply worried. He missed the calming effect of Bobbie. Everyone that could of helped was gone. Jo and her Mother, his father, everyone. The strange one, Garth, would be of no help. So Cass decided to just ghost and watch Dean.

Dean finished the devils trap and dropped a match in the cauldron. After a large puff of smoke, a man stood in the middle of the devil's trap, a frown on his face. His voice was rough as he said, "Dean, Dean, Dean. Where's Moose?"

Dean clutched the demon knife and growled, "As if you didn't know, you piece of shit!"

The man, apparently a demon shrugged. "I heard some tales, but why should I believe them? You boys escape death more than I do."

"Crowley, where is Sam?" Deans voice was harsh and full of rage as he advanced on the devil trap.

Crowley, the self proclaimed king of Hell, held his hands up in surrender. "Not with me, boyo. My demons said they killed him but his soul didn't come down to us."

"Damn you Crowley! Cass didn't say he went up stairs either! So before I gut you, where is my brother!" Dean's voice almost broke here, so desperate by now.

Cass watching was sure Crowley knew he was there so he stepped out into the now. Dean barely flinched when he did so.

"Dean. Sam is a collector now. He will cleanse his soul and go on to heaven."

Dean swung to face the angel. "I want to see him, Cass."

"She will bring back one time. No more."

"Who is Moose working with?" Crowley interjected in curiosity.

Cass frowned his way but answered. "Tala Paladin."

Crowley's face would have been laughable if Dean had felt like laughing.

"Okay, Dean. Let me go. I had nothing to do with Sam's death, I didn't order it." There was an underlying note fear in the demon's voice. He couldn't get out of the devil's trap, he was stuck.

Cass could tell Dean was close to losing it again as the hunter spun back and forth between the two supernatural beings, the demon knife held high. Finally he stopped and pointed it at Crowley. "You! I should kill you on general principal anyway!"

Crowley tried to bluff his way out but Dean was having none of it. Cass jumped in.

"Dean, let Crowley go for now. You kill him now and Abbadon has no one to challenge her. I will try and get Tala to bring Sam back. I promise."

Cass's heart ached for the lost look in the humans eyes as he stared at him. He would find Tala and ask her for Sam. No matter the price. It could be his head.

Dean's shoulders slumped as he thought about what Cass was saying. Abbadon was a bigger threat, he felt. Slowly he knelt and scrapped a tad of paint away, breaking the trap so Crowley could flash away.

"I will kill you some day, Crowley." Dean promised. He then turned to the angel. "Get me Sam."

There was a rustle sound of wings and Cass was gone. Dean tucked his knife away and grabbed the whiskey. He had some left.

Tala and Sam appeared in her loft with some shopping bags. Sam had to leave his clothes behind so she had taken him shopping and not at the thrift stores where he usually shopped. He apparently has a good deal of money in an account.

"Try on your clothes, Sam. In the morning I'll take you to order a coat. Also you need a sword."

"My Father had a katana. It's in the Buick." Sam said as he took the bags. He went into Tala's bedroom and she busied herself making coffee.

Sam soon walked out, looking a bit, not uncomfortable but uneasy dressed in black jeans, a black turtle neck sweater and heavy black boots. Tala stopped what she was doing and stared. Good, he was good looking! Just because she didn't crave sex didn't mean she didn't like to look and Sam Winchester was very lookable.

"Fresh coffee, want some?" She managed to say. "You look nice."

Over six foot tall, the black made him look taller, his shoulders broader, hips narrower. "Is this our uniform?"

"Well, we are reapers of a sorts. Black doesn't show stains either. There's one guy who tried white, but it didn't go over well. Besides, isn't it nice to wear something that you actually purchased at a brand store?" She smiled.

Sam had to grin. The sweater was soft and felt good against his skin. The well made boots were a nice change from chain store footware.

"So we have to use swords?" He asked as he took an offered mug of fresh coffee.

"No, but beheading is easier with one. A katana is well made for this practice. Plus a well made leather coat can hide it. The place I'm taking you to makes all of mine. And at your height, it needs to be custom made."

"I've never had anything custom made before, except for a knife or a gun." Sam admitted. She was right too, things tend to be short on his tall frame. He could see the admiration in her eyes and it made him feel good.

Tala was looking at the clock and suddenly said.

"Look, the manager probably is gone now. He doesn't live here. You can stay with me tonight and then we'll see about an apartment for you in the morning first thing."

"You know, except for when I went to college, I never had a place to myself."

"Well don't worry. These place come basically furnished. Kitchen also. I did buy some mugs and baking tins, but there's more than enough to live on decently when you rent. I can lend you towels and linens. How does that sound?"

"Great. I'm used to seedy motels, remember! As long as the beds are long enough..."

"You can try mine out tonight...not with me, although you look so good there I wouldn't mind rolling you around the carpet a while, but the sofa's too short for you and I don't sleep much. Word to the wise. You probably will find yourself not sleeping. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

"When I lost my soul, I never slept at all. It's a wonder my organs didn't shut down." Sam told her.

"I've heard that's a bi-product of people who can't sleep. I think it's because when you don't sleep and you think you should, you get to worrying about it. The stress does your body in. We don't have to worry."

"What else is changed for us?"

"Weather or temperature doesn't bother us like it does a regular human. One good side effect and it's a bit indelicate, I guess, but you don't have to use the bathroom as much." Tala told him with a straight face and got a wide grin out of Sam. She laughed as she nodded. "we're not paid to take bathroom breaks."

"Really? Anything else?" 

"Yeah. If you get shot the bullet has to come out or the pain will eventually incapacitate you. I have a friend, a doctor I go to. I'll introduce you to him later. But they won't kill you unless it's a head shot. You will find you don't need to eat as much or as often. I'm a sweet eater and a coffee addict." she raised her mug to him. "I just eat when I want to, no matter what the time of day it is or night. I'll take you to Cardiff. Wales tomorrow. There's a great coffee shop there that has the best scones. Also that's where the leather shop is that I get my coats from, also my boots. They make them for me."

Sam just shook his head. She talked about going to England like it was nothing. Traveling like that was going to take some getting use to, he thought. But then he squared his shoulders and asked.

"Where's a good place to get a steak?"

Tala finished her coffee and said, "This is New York. Ready?"

Later that night, Sam took the bed and tried to get to sleep. Tal had warned him, he didn't fall alseep until almost morning. But when he smelt coffee, he got up and dressed.

He had been warned, Tal was a coffee addict but it was such good coffee, Sam thought as he stood out on the balcony. He hoped his place would have such a view. His place. That sounded so weird, He hadn't had a home since his Mother burned to death. Since that day, he and Dean had lived in seedy motels, abandoned houses, in tents. Now, since he was dead, he would have a place. How weird was that?

"Ready to go? The manager said he would met us at one, that gives us time to get your coat." Tal took his hand and they went.

"This is fantastic." Sam said as they sat at the coffee shop in Cardiff Wales. It was on a wharf and down a storefront from the leather store. They had gone in to get him measured for one just a few minutes ago. They actually had one he brought that fit him fairly well. But Tal wanted him to have a fitted one for comfort. Now they were enjoying some coffee and scones and Sam thought they were as good as she said. He had gotten use to truck stop coffee or Starbucks, that this little shop was a treat.

"When will I start working, hunting." He asked.

"We've got to get you your sword and flask. The flask will be delivered tonight."

"Exactly what is this flask?" He asked.

"It can hold and contain an evil soul. I think it's made of silver but there seems to be a spell put on them. Didn't you use silver to kill some monsters?" Tal took a bite of scone.

"Yeah, werewolves and such. Some it only slowed some down, enough for us to finish off. Behead most monsters and they're dead. So...we behead these evil souls and gather their...what, souls?""

"Yes. It comes out as a white mist. You hold the flask near the neck stub and it will flow into it. You cap it and then deliver it to the Pool. It's a portal to hell, I guess."

"You don't know for sure?"

"No, never gone through it myself. But that is what we are told. Sam it's best that these souls can not be left to roam. They are worse then normal demons."

Sam laughed. "Normal demons, never thought I would hear that term."

"Well, I don't know how to describe it any other way. Sam, these souls we collect are not easily caught. Some can change shapes, some can become like that dragon you saw. It burned me to the bone! But no matter how bad you are hurt, you get the damned soul." Tal told him as she finished her breakfast. "Ready to get your sword?" 

"Yeah. Uhmmm...can I go get my Dad's katana from Dean?"

"Yes, but Sam? This will be the last time you get to visit him. We can go after looking at the apartment. It's almost one."

The apartment was on the next to the top floor, had just come vacant, Sam learned. It was a repeat of Tala's in the set up and some of the furniture looked the same, but he didn't care. It wasn't a seedy, run down motel or a vacant house. It was clean and comfortable and after signing papers, his. He hung up the few clothes he had and joined Tala on the balcony.

"Well, Sam, hows the view?"  
"Wonderful. But can we go see Dean now?"

Tala sighed. She heard the longing in his voice. "Yes. You need to learn how to travel. Just imagine walking through water, layers of it. In the ripples you will see the land pass by. Keep a thought of where you want to go and remember to step. Not run, just step, like this." She showed him and Sam concentrate hard and could see what she was doing. Tala appeared again and said. "Did you understand?"

"Yes, I think so. " He said. "But how do you know you actually got to where you need to go?"

"I'll pick you up a locator. It's a small black box, looks like a mobile phone of sorts. It tells you where you step out into. Did you check out your computer?"

'Yeah, it's fast. But there wasn't nothing in the mail box. I can't even access my old e-mail."

"You boys were on the internet?"

"Garth was starting it up. A good way for us hunters to keep in touch. We just limit what we talked about."

"Good idea. Well, lets go get your sword. Dean better not try and kill me again." She warned as she slipped her coat on, sword and all

"Well, he's probably drunk." Sam warned her.

"Too bad for him. Let's go. Remember, think about where you want to go...what the hell!"

Cass stood there, a questioning look on his face. He was staring at Sam.

"You look good." He announced, taking in Sam in his black attire and long coat.

"Uh, thanks, Cass. How's Dean."

"Drunk. He called up Crowley."

"He did what?" Sam almost shouted but quickly lowered his voice.

"He thought Crowley had you." 

Tala had whipped her sword out and was pointing it at Cass. "Angel boy! This wasn't a good idea!"

"I...I apologize. But I promised Dean I would ask if Sam could visit one last time. He is having a hard time."

Tala removed the sword and slide it back in her coat. "Don't you ever flash into my loft, do you hear me? I don't care what the reason is." She practically thundered. But she regained control and said a bit more softly, "I was taking Sam there. Now. Care to come along?"

"Yes, perhaps I should."

Still put out that the angel had come there, Tala gave Sam a nod and side stepped. Sam squared his shoulders and did the same. Cass vanished in a flutter of wings.


	9. Chapter 9

Writers note: I do not own any of these characters, but I use them nether the less. I could roll Sam around on a rug any day! I always figured Sam could exist without Dean but that Dean couldn't handle life without Sam. Sam has always been his reason to live.

This will probably be the last chapter unless I get to the end and want to make Dean suffer more.

CHAPTER NINE

Dean emptied a bottle of whiskey then threw it against the wall. He had been trying to wait patiently for Cass to bring Sam back from..wherever. He ignored the sound of breaking glass. His face was unshaven and his clothes sweat soaked and dirty. The cabin looked a mess. Dean had given up on life. He had turned Garth away with a gun yesterday. He would turn all the hunters who tried to help him away with the threat of violence. Sam was gone, there was no need for niceties anymore. Sam kept him human. But the worst was that somehow Becky had heard and found him. Why couldn't it of been Charlie? She he might of let in, but not Becky, for Christ sakes! Dean met her tear stained face at the door and shoved the shotgun in it, not caring he scared her half to death. But she only left when he fired it in the air. He actually chuckled when she ran screaming back to her car and roared off. Word must of gotten out and no one bothered him in a coupe of days. Now, sitting on a stained chair, he cracked open another bottle and started drinking. Suddenly he grew alert. He sensed something coming and jack a new shell in the shotgun. But it was Cass who appeared and then two others.

Dean saw the second arrival and jumped up, tossing the gun aside.

"Sam!" He literally yelled and threw his arms around his brother, the bottle of whiskey falling to the floor.

Sam let him smother him as Tala stood off to one side with Cass. She looked at the angel and whispered.

"He won't last a year, will he?" she was speaking of Dean, not Sam.

The angel turned his stoic face to her and said back. "I will see to him. Sam won't be able to come back again, will he?"

"Well, he shouldn't but I don't see these boys following rules very well." Tala shrugged. She let them hug and pound each other on the back for a few minutes when she said loudly.

"Sam, we don't have long."

Dean heard her and drew back from Sam with a harsh utterance of "Bitch" Sam tried to stop him, but Dean was wiry and quick.

"You did this to him!" Dean spat, feeling for his demon knife. The collector just stared at him and said,"Really, Dean? I rushed in to a situation without a plan and took on a horde of demons, did I? Would you rather your brother of been ash by now, knowing your quaint way of burning the bodies of dead hunters. Or that Sam had gone to hell, again? Pull your grown up pants on, boyo! He at least has a chance to eventually go to heaven. You would deny him that?"

Dean suddenly had the grace to look embarrassed and then at Sam, who was standing there not saying a word.

"What the hell are you dressed like? Into goth now?" Dean razed, some of the old spark returned.

"He is a reaper now, Dean." Cass put in.

"A collector, angel boy. You could say Sam has started at the top." Tala said. "Dean, Sam wants your Dad's katana."

"That old thing?" dean asked. He stared at Sam and asked him. "You really want it?"

"Well, I need a sword."

"But it's old."

"Katana's never stop working, Dean. It might need an edge, but they are made well." Tala told him.

"Dean, I will have a piece of Dad and you with me. They tell me I can't visit you again. It's a rule." Sam told his brother.

Dean scowled. "It's a rule that sucks!"

"Sam." Tala hated to rush him, but her head was hurting a sure sign she had to go to work. In the rush of getting Sam settled, she hadn't checked the laptop this morning.

"Okay..Dean, where is it?"

"It's in the trunk, come on." Dean led him outside to the Implala. The old classic sat there, a heavy metal tribute to the American auto worker. Sam stood and looked t it. He had plenty of memories in that old car. He would miss traveling up and down the highways with Dean.

Dean had the trunk opened and was rooting around amide all sorts of weapons until he came up the sword. It's scabbard was worn and scarred but when Dean pulled the blade, the metal gleamed. The last time he had used it was on a nest of vamps. But he had cleaned it well before tossing it back into the mix of weapons.

"I need to organize this lot." Dean muttered as he handed the sword to his brother. Dean took it and hefted it. It had been a long time since he had handled it himself. He opened his coat and hung it in the waiting strap. When the coat was let drape, you couldn't see it.

Tala gazed at Sam and liked what she saw. The clothes suited his tall frame very well.

Sam was talking softly to his brother when Tala spoke up.

"Dean, sorry but we have to go. Sam starts working tonight. We can't put it off any longer."

Dean grabbed Sam in a bear hug and acted like he wasn't going to let go. But after a while, he did, his face stone cold. He buried his grief well.

"Dean, maybe in the future I can slip back." Sam promised, throwing a look at Cass. "Cass can carry messages to you."

"I will gladly do so." the angel offered.

"Say goodbye, Sam." Tala urged as a white hot pain lanced through her head. Damn it!

"Okay..uh, Dean. I love you, man!" He said as Tala touched his shoulder and they vanished.

In the empty room, Dean searched for the whiskey bottle, ignoring a quiet Cass. Finally the angel flew, leaving the cabin in silence once again.

################################

I guess I will do a chapter ten but it might be a bit as I'm working on three different stories right now.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN...THE END, MAYBE

Writers note: This will be the last chapter to wrap things up. But things are not written in stone.

Sam was an excellent collector, thanks to his hunter background. Tala had no worries that he couldn't do the job and she was telling her employer in the glass enclosed office. It was only she and the suit wearing man.

"So, you believe that his brother should be called forth also?" He asked, peering at her with sharp and flinty eyes. Tala refused to be intimidated.

"You told me we needed collectors. These hunters don't need any training, just information, to do the job. It's what alot of them have been doing for most of their lives. Why train someone who hasn't a clue?"

"Hummm, you could be right. Sam Winchester's results are very, very good. He certainly shows little fear."

"He grew up killing monsters. When he told his Father he was scared of the dark, the man handed him a nine mill. Gun. Both boys were raised to be warriors. You know, that's what's wrong with getting collectors from this present age. Unless it's a solider, most humans do not handle weapons or hunt. These monster hunters already do that and extremely well as you can see."

The man looked thoughtful. He examined a file in front of him. A date was written down there. Someones expiration date. He looked up at her.

"Okay. We will try it your way. There will be two hunters to bring over. Here are the files. Do not let anyone else know at the moment." He ordered.

Tala took the files and quickly looked at them. She knew both names. But she would have to do what she was ordered to do. She tucked the files in her coat and left.

Garth was surrounded by both vamps and a werewolf. He never thought a werewolf would work with vamps, but this one seemed to be a pet of sorts. His one gun was out and the other was getting there. He had a machete, though. When the bullets were all gone, he had that!

His scrawny body was tired and sore and losing strength fast. In the empty warehouse, he had gotten backed up in a corner, literally. Damn, he wished Dean was here!

His frog like face was pale and slashed across one cheek, but he ignored the pain and the blood. He was a hunter, damn it!

He expanded the last of his bullets and dropped the gun, pulling the machete out.

But trained as he was, Garth's body was betraying him.

A vamp got too close and opened a deep wound across his stomach. Garth wheeled back in shock as blood and gore splattered the floor under him. He knew a death blow when he saw one. But he swore to take as many with him as he could.

Later as the warehouse grew quiet, Tala appeared and beckoned to a standing Garth. In shock, Garth ask her who she was and she quickly explained. He listened then said, "Hot damn! So you came to get my soul?"

"No, I came to offer you a job." Tala went on to explain. Then she asked, "You want the job?"

"Hell yes!" Garth uttered.

"Fine, take my hand."

It took a few months, but slowly Dean became sane again. He still took ridiculous risks, but he was hunting again. Vamps seemed to be on the rise and Dean was hunting them with a vengeance. He missed Sam like a limb. Then he heard that Garth had bought the farm. Some damn vamps had killed him. So Dean was killing vamps as quick as he could and as many. Seeing blood fly managed to quiet the beast in him, strange to say. But when he was done with this nest, he went back to his motel room and opened a new bottle of whiskey. For a change, this was the first full one in a week. He was trying to cut down as he knew that drinking would soon kill him.

As he drank and munched on a cold cheeseburger, he realized he was missing Cass also. He knew he had driven the angel off with his drinking and behavior but damn, he did miss him!

"I've missed you too, Dean." The monotone voice made Dean jump and drop his burger. The angel materialized right next to Dean. Dean bit back a curse and bent to pick up his burger. He took a second to examine it but the floor wasn't all that clean so he wrapped it in the paper and tossed it in the garbage can.

"Welcome back." The hunter said.

"I have been watching over you, Dean." Cass explained.

"Watching me? All this time? And you couldn't tell me?" Dean's voice rose as he faced the angel. Cass had the grace to look embarrassed at this question.

"I apologize. You were so upset ,you didn't want me around."

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. But man, you could of appeared sooner! Garth was killed."

"I know. I was sorry to hear. He was...different but a good hunter."

"Yeah, the little guy was different. Have you heard from Sam?" Dean had to ask.

"No. but I do not expect to so soon."

"Hmmm...since I ruined my dinner, let's go get something hot."

Cass agreed, happy to see Dean was wanting to eat.

They climbed into the Impala and Dean found a folded piece of paper on the dash.

Opening it, he recognized Sam's hand writing. "Cass, did you put this here?"

"No."

"Oh." Dean read it once quickly then more slowly.

It read: Dean, I heard about Garth. I will miss the man, he kind of grew on me. Especially how he tried to step into Bobbies shoes. Don't worry, I am doing well and still hunting. It's a weird job but I like it. Guess what? No more seedy motels! When I can manage it, I'm coming for you. Sam

Dean started at the note then carefully folded it back up and tucked it into his shirt pocket. Sam was coming for him. Dean's face became thoughtful. There was a couple of meanings there and he needed to think about what.

He put the car into gear and drove toward a nearby truck stop.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" Cass finally asked in the silence. There wasn't even any music, unheard of before Sam's death.

"Yeah. Sam says he''s coming for me." Dean replied honestly. Cass wouldn't tell anyone.

Cass sat there. Suddenly he felt uneasy but said nothing. But he feared he would be loosing his friend soon and he couldn't say why.

The two 'men' were devouring cheeseburgers when Dean became aware of being stared at. He looked at the collection of patrons in the tavern. He quickly spotted whop was watching. A woman, pale of skin and dark hair. She was familiar, somewhat. Dean searched his memories, wondering is she was someone he had slept with. But he couldn't come up with a name. Cass asked him what was wrong, but Dean just shrugged and went back to his dinner.

They left the truckstop and headed back to the motel. Cass soon left, having something to see to. Dean hit the whiskey, his nightly ritual. Time passed and he slowly fell asleep, fully clothed on the bed.

As the night fell deeper in the darkness, a form slipped into the motel room and removed Dean. They did nothing to him but take him away, after removing his weapons.

A slap awoke Dean. His head ringing from the blow and the whiskey, dean was slow to understand what was happening to him. He tried to move and found he couldn't. Eyes slowly coming into focus, he saw the woman he had seen earlier at the truckstop. She was standing before him, looking totally pissed off.

"Hey, what the f..." SLAP! She delivered the blow with a heavy hand but Dean had suffered worse. He licked the blood from his lips and asked."What the hell?"

"Yes, what the hell. You don't remember me, do you?" She snarled.

"Ah, no. did we, uh..." SLAP! "Lady! What is your problem?"

"You and your father killed my mate! You probably don't even remember my name, do you?" She demanded.

"Awesome...it was Kate wasn't it? Yeah, we killed your old man. Hell, he was a vamp, what did you expect us to do? Kiss him?" this time it was a full fist. Dean's head rocked back so hard he felt his neck crack. He felt himself blacking out and didn't fight it. Why stay awake for her amusement? But he did eventually come back. To a world of hurt. One eye was almost shut and his head hurt abominably. The woman vamp was pacing in front of him. Angry still radiating off her. In one fist she clutched his demon knife. Dean knew he was in trouble, but damn if he would go quietly.

"It was Luther, wasn't it?" Dean's voice croaked, but the vamp heard and her head whipped around.

"Yes! And you assholes killed him!" she cried out. The knife flashed forward and Dean felt his skin part across his chest.

He gave a grunt of pain and kept on talking. "He was a vamp. We kill vamps. You were damn lucky we didn't kill you. I've wiped out whole nests before. It's my job!"

Kate angrily slashed again, this time deeper and Dean couldn't help the yelp it brought forth. He could feel the blood run down his body and knew he was losing too much. Soon he would be too weak to fight. So he strained against his bonds, but they were too strong and tight. He wasn't getting free. Realizing that, Dean did the next best thing, he began to gode the vamp, hoping she would kill him.

"You know, I was turned once."

"I tasted it in your blood."

"Then know I also killed that nest and the one who turned me. I'll do the same to you." He taunted.

Kate's face twisted in hate as she replied. "Why would I give you the gift of eternally life?"

"Eternal? It seems pretty damn short to me!" Dean gave a horse chuckle. It earned him another slash but not one bad enough to speed the process up.

"Don't worry, I would never turn a hunter! They deserve a slow, miserable death!" Kate was working herself up. They were still alone, no other vamps around as far as Dean could see.

The hunter could feel his body becoming weaker as more blood ran down his limbs. It was times like this he really missed Sammy and Bobby. Where the hell was Cass? He had been mentally calling him since this had began. Had the angel finally forsaken him?

Dean decided to amp up the vamp some more, hoping to get her to finish the job. "You know, we have laughed and laughed about that night for years! The look on your face and Luther's? Priceless! I must say for a race of monsters that is suppose to be tough, you bunch die easily."

Kate snarled and gave a cry of anger and launched herself at him, knife out. As she collided with him, the blade slide easily into his stomach, tearing the intestines and throwing his body into shock. Dean's last thoughts was that this was perhaps the finishing blow. If so he was ready. Ready to be with Sammie. His body fell forward against his restraints just as something was happening in the room.

Kate pulled the knife out and stared at the human. She could tell he was dying. She snarled and tossed the blade away. Suddenly she lifted her head up and sniffed. Something was coming! Her senses were on high alert as she stared at the corner of the room. Abruptly a man, a rather tall man, dressed in black was standing there. He had long hair and deep brown eyes. He saw her and said, "Kate." 

Wondering who he was, the vamp prepared herself to jump him and fight. But suddenly another person was in the room. A woman.

"You know this vamp?" The woman asked the man.

"Yes, we killed her mate getting the colt from them. Dad was with us then." the man said.

Kate was bewildered, then she remembered the other brother. Sam. But he was reported dead.

"You're..."

"Yeah, well reports of my demise was greatly exaggerated. I came for my brother." Sam told her and quickly went over to Dean's still body.

The vamp looked on in shock as suddenly there were two Deans, one in the chair, all bloody and one standing tall and clean,not a mark on him. The clean one was hugging Sam tightly.

"Gee, vamp, bet you didn't see this coming! Guess what we are?"

"I don't know. You look human but you don't smell...of anything" Kate was full of fear and was shaking.

"Well, reapers don't have a scent. But Sam and I are not just reapers, we are soul collectors. I am called Tala, a whole new level of bitch, bitch." Tala smiled nastily. A sword was suddenly in her hand.

"For what you have done to a human, you deserve to die." As these last words were uttered, Kate had launched herself with all her supernatural speed. But she still wasn't fast enough.

Tala spun and the sword flashed, beheading Kate and Tala spun again and cleaved the falling head before it hit the ground.

Done, she looked at the boys. "If beheading them kills them, then this should really damping her spirit."

"Sam told me you were to thank for this." Dean said, looking a little sheepish.

"I just told the boss that why train hunters when we could pull from an already trained pool. Thank your brother for being such a shining example. Does this mean you won't try to kill me?" She grinned at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Now what?"

"Take Sam's hand and we will start your new life. Ready to go boys?" Tala asked and the three vanished.

The three materialized in Tala's loft. Where Cass was waiting for them. Dean saw him went to greet him. The angel let hm hug him then he stepped back and said,"I am sorry, Dean but I was forbidden to tell you this was going to happen."

"You knew? When we had dinner?"

"No. But when you got that note, I had my suspicions. It was after I left you that I wan contacted and warned to stay away."

"Don't be mad at angel boy. His orders came from my employers boss. It couldn't be denied. Dean, your death was written down and it couldn't be changed." Tala told him. "Sam, take him to your place. He and Cass."

"Dean, I got a two bedroom apartment. Come on." Sam started walking toward the door and Dean asked, puzzled.

"Your not going to zap us there?"

"Why? It's just a few floor up and there is an elevator." Sam explained. "Come on, you two. Tala wants her space."

Sam's place was rather spartan, Dean observed. Sam told him. "Dean, I've never had a home before. I'm still pondering on how I want to decorate. I'm not in a hurry. Your room is right through there. Tomorrow we will need to go to the home office and get your paperwork."

"Paperwork? Really?"

"Yes. What did you expect, a stone tablet?"

"Well, that wouldn't of surprised me." Dean admitted. He was silently checking out his healed body.

"Am I still human?" He finally asked.

Sam had wondered into his kitchen and was making some coffee. "There's beer in the fridge, but Tala got me hooked on coffee."

"That's okay. Sam, am I?"

"Yes and no. You can not die, Dean, or at least not long. But you will feel every injury that is done to you. You will feel pain. You get injured bad enough and your body gives up, you will be collected and taken where you can heal fully. Any bullets need to be taken out so you can heal." Sam told him. "Oh, and no relationships, family or sex partners."

"No sex?" Dean looked crestfallen at this.

"You can have sex but just not a long time affair. No attachments."

"What about us?"

"We are the same now. You can live here, we just can't work together."

"Well..awesome." Dean pouted.

"Dean, it's better than being dead. Our souls are so black, this is the only way to cleanse them."

Dean grabbed a beer and was finishing it when the coffee finally got done. Sam held up two cups and Dean said, yeah. Sam quickly pored and they went out on the balcony to drink it. Dean had noticed no TV and he mentioned it.

"Never have time to watch it, except for days off. You want one, you buy it."

"So, we get paid? That is better than what we ever had. Can I go get my car?"

Sam hated saying this, but he had to tell him., "I called Charlie and asked her to take it to storage."

"Baby's in a box?" Dean's voice rose alarmingly.

"Dean, we don't need it to get any where! Remember? We can walk through dimensions now." Sam tried to calm him down. "She promised to take car of it."

"She better not girl it up!"

"Charlies is the least girly girl we have ever met. Don't worry about it." Sam smiled at the thought.

"Okay. What are the guys we work for like?"

Sam sighed and told Dean about the man in the suit and th glass office.

"You mean he's in an office building? Where?"

"Don't know. I think it's just a representative. Tala doesn't know either. Dean, this guy you can't get in his face, understand? He has the power to put you back into your dead body and if he does that, you go to hell."

"Okay, okay. I'll behave." Dean promised.

"Good. It's late and we have to get an early start. Dean, we can sleep here and not worry about something trying to kill us. Of course, as collectors, we don't need as much sleep but it is nice to do so when we can, in peace."

"Okay, I see your point.' Dean said grudgingly. "I will be nice."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder and said. "Dean, you better."

At first, Dean was sick with the travel but he still stared at the building in awe. There was no other buildings around it, he noticed.

"Why materialize out here?" He asked.

"We can't side step inside. We just can't." Sam explained.

"Side step, is that what's it called?"

"Well, it's easier to say then materialize all the time." Sam gave his bother a smile and headed inside.

The ride upwards was swift and when they reached the top, Sam cautioned, "Just behave, Dean."

His brother wasn't sure he liked his younger sibling running the show, but, hey, he told himself, he does know what's going on. Better listen for once. So he followed Sam to the desk and the man who sat behind it.

The man waved them to a seat and looked closely at Dean.

"I've been assured your a first rate hunter."

"Ah, well, I've been doing it all my life. Just as Sam has." Dean responded.

The man gave a nod and looked at a file in front of him. "So I see. Killed your first monster at the age of nine, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, bout since then. Uh, what do I call you?"

"Sir will do." was the response. In a flat tone.

"Dean, we need men like you. Hunters. But we will not abide with misbehaving. We do have rules, not many, but we do have them. I see you are not a fan of rules."

"Well, it depends on the rules I guess."

"I would think it would depend on the down side to breaking said rules. For that part, break my rules without a good reason, and I decide the good reason, you will return to hell. You have no body to go back to, remember? Can you work with those rules?"

"What exactly are the rules?" Dean had to ask.

"Okay, no outside relationships. This is to guard an innocent. The souls you will hunt have been known to go after innocents associated with collectors. You never tell anyone what you do. The last one is this. You hunt who we send you after. No qualms."

"I can live by those. I'm not one for relationships anyway. We have no family left. Evil is evil. I hunt evil."

"Good. Here are your papers. Sam can explain about everything else. I have given my blessing on you two living together. But, be aware, unless sanctioned, you will not work together. Do you understand?" Dean nodded.

"Then good day."

The interview was over. Dean stood and took the papers the man held out. Sam jerked his head and Dean followed him back to the elevators and the desk where the same girl sat. Dean startled at seeing the desk, but he took the computer she handed to him.

"Your password is Ehunter. Capitalize the E. Hi, Sam." she smiled up at the taller hunter, who smiled back and said softly, " Gwen."

In the elevator, Dean said. "That desk wasn't there when we came up, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Happened to me too." Sam told him.

"Gwen likes you. You tap that yet?"

"Dean!" Sam said in disgust.

His brother was busy looking at the paperwork and the bank book. His eyes got wide when he saw the balance.

"We are going to the nearest electronic store!"

"Dean, they are all nearest to us." Sam told him with a smile.

"Well, let's get side stepping then! How big is that living room?"

Sam just shook his head.

Authors notes: I might try some more adventures of the Winchester as Soul Collectors.


End file.
